


the heat that drives the light

by rosesica



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Don't worry, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, He would only appear if he dies to give me and Jason catharsis, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Resurrected Jason Todd, Separated by like 10 acres of land doe, The Drakes and Waynes are neighbors, The sick bastard is only mentioned, They don't appear, Tim Drake-centric, Tim finds Jason first post resurrection AU, Tim has no prior contact with the Batfam, Tim's rude ass parents are only mentioned, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesica/pseuds/rosesica
Summary: "Jason had been pretty catatonic after he emerged from the ground and Tim helped him, only nodding and pretty much letting Tim make all the calls though Tim was pretty unnerved at being in charge but to be honest, Tim would also only nod or shake his head if he had remained voiceless after screaming for anyone to help him or dig him out of his grave."On Tim Drake's visit to Jason's grave, he finds something. Tim finds Jason first after he comes back to life AU.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 292
Kudos: 997





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii everyone. This is going to be pretty much my first contribution to the Batman fandom in general. I had this idea nagging me for like 4 months until I finally decided to write it. This will most likely be a short story, hopefully it won't pass 4 chapters. I'll try to finish it as fast as I can before college starts again for me.
> 
> Please go easy on me, also this isn't tagged JayTim bcs I'm still considering it and I don't want to mistag anything.

Tim doesn’t know how to convey the information but it seems that he apparently brought the dead boy wonder Jason Todd back to life or maybe he just needs to take a nap. He only wanted the boy to know that there were people still mourning him and who loved and missed him. Tim didn't think that his well wishes could bring the older boy back from the grave or it most likely wasn't him and some external force in the world that is inexplicable. Thankfully Tim's parents weren't in the country for the month -working on an excavation in Central America- and his caretaker was away for a family reunion so Tim could keep the shivering hypothermic boy close to the fireplace wrapped in a thick blanket as he prepared him a cup of tea (“ _ chamomile tea is much more comforting Timothy, make sure that when someone is feeling sad to give them some tea. At least warm them up if you can't help any further”  _ his former nanny Ms. Ellis would always tell him when instructing him to always be hospitable _ ) _ . 

What could Tim say to Jason? They had only previously interacted in galas since Tim tended to get sent away to boarding school and Jason attended Gotham Academy as pretty much the head of his class also there was to mention that Jason was 3 years older than Tim. Technically Jason had  **died** when Tim was 13, not less than a year had passed since his death so it wasn't much. It's not like Tim could say something stupid like _ "so…… have you seen the last Knights' game?" Or "So, you were buried? How do you feel about that? How would you rate the experience? A 10/10?" _ God, his inner voice was a dick.

Tim pondered as he walked from the kitchen with two cups of scalding tea that he noticed Jason's hands that aside from being covered in dirt from digging himself out of his grave; they were mangled, Tim was certain that some of his nails might have to be removed due to excessive bleeding and there were also splinters embedded in his fingers. Tim placed the cups of tea on the coffee table near the fireplace and raced to the bathroom, certain that that was where the housekeeper had left the first aid kit since the last time Tim had used it and grabbed a bowl filled with the remaining hot water from the tea and a washcloth. 

"Jason, could you lend me your hands please? You're hurt, and your hands could get infected if they're not treated." Tim held in a breath, not knowing how the elder would react to the request.Jason had been pretty catatonic after he emerged from the ground and Tim helped him, only nodding and pretty much letting Tim make all the calls though Tim was pretty unnerved at being in charge but to be honest, Tim would also only nod or shake his head if he had remained voiceless after screaming for anyone to help him or dig him out of his grave. Jason wordlessly lifted his hands in Tim's direction, Tim took that as approval and hastily started working on healing Jason's hands; Jason looked at Tim with glassy eyes as Tim worked. "I've heard you like reading, I'm not that fond of reading aside from book reports and the occasional winter book reading. I'm more of a photography guy, I think that both books and photos are perfect ways for us to represent how we feel about things without saying it. What kind of books do you like?"

"I, myself, like reading mystery books; there's just something impressive and engaging about reading about these impossible mysteries and knowing that there's a great detective who's going to solve it in 800 pages or even less. But I think that the compelling element comes from trying to understand how the detective is able to solve the mystery." Tim laughed as he spoke, working calmly on Jason's hands. Once they were clean devoid of dirt, blood and wooden splinters; Jason's hands were rough, filled with callouses from his time living on the streets before Mr. Wayne took him in and also from his tenure as Robin but Tim wasn't going to tell him that he knew that even if the other boy was catatonic for now. Tim started wrapping Jason's hands in bandages to avoid further injury and also to avoid any infections just in case, Tim stood up with the dirty washcloth and water to take it to the kitchen and discard of it, when he got back to the living room Jason was trying to drink the tea that Tim had brought. 

"Jason, would you like me to call Mr. Wayne for you? To let him know that you're here? And okay? Or if you want, I could call Mr. Pennyworth to the Manor's phone line? I think the housekeeping kept the number just in case." Tim asked, Jason seemed to be pulled out of his stupor and shook his head. "How about Mr. Grayson? I think I could get his number if I tried hard enough." Jason shook his head again and Tim felt puzzled, as long as Tim knew; Jason had loved ( _ or loves, how does it go at this point? Do I still use past tense or do I use present tense?)  _ the Waynes', had seen them as his family. Wouldn't he want to go back to them as soon as possible? Maybe he didn’t want to from the shock of waking up 6 feet underground. Hopefully he would change his mind, Tim can’t force him to do that.

"Okay then. I won't force you to do anything you don't want." Tim smiled softly to Jason who looked back and nodded slowly. Tim sat down next to Jason who was fully wrapped in the thick blanket and was managing to drink most of the tea. "I'll try to make some soup tomorrow. I worry that you won't be able to stomach anything so I'll try to cook tomorrow, I'll try a recipe from one of the cookbooks. I don’t promise I won’t poison you by accident.”

Jason nodded, unfazed by the younger’s words. Tim sipped his tea, knowing that it would most likely be tepid by now. Mother always preached to Tim that cold tea was one of the worst things ever -that being one of the main reasons why Tim had breezed through so many nannies and caretakers- but Tim preferred it to burning his tongue when he would drink it in a rush. Tim looked over to the grandfather clock feeling that it was already almost dawn and he would have to at least crash for 3 hours to at least not seem like a zombie to his caretaker and Jason, yet it wasn’t even his peak hours of staying up past his bedtime and following Batman and Robin throughout Gotham. It was barely 2:40 A.M, but it felt like it had been hours since he arrived to Jason’s burial site and discovered Jason frantically trying to get out of the dirt yelling at the top of his lungs in incoherent words and sobs, taking him back to his house and helping him. 

“You must be tired, Jason. Come with me, I’ll take you to a guest room close to my room so you can rest.” Tim stood up, picking up the tea cups and dropping them off in the dishwasher that was barely used since Ms. Mac didn’t believe in dishwashers preferring to wash dishes the old fashioned way. Tim returned and helped pick Jason up and he led him upstairs to give him a room. Tim found a room that was next to his, the bed was large and quite comfy As Tim would direct Jason to lie down in the room, he felt one of Jason’s hands grip his shirt tightly as if Jason was about to fall and Tim was the only steady thing in proximity to latch onto to prevent falling.

"Don't….. leave me….. alone." Jason said, his voice raspy from yelling and days of not being used yet it was still tinged with desperation. "I'm scared… I.... won't wake up….. or….. that I'll…… be with……  **_him in hell_ ** ." 

Tim stayed paused in his reaction towards Jason's actions, since Tim had never actually interacted with Jason he never quite knew how it felt to have him direct his voice towards him. It felt nice or maybe this was also the feeling of camaraderie that wasn't based on societal pressures? It would be something to divulge in later. 

"Sure. Let's go then." Tim crawled in bed after Jason had positioned himself, it felt odd for Tim since as far he knew this was pretty much the first time he was sharing a bed with someone in his life. And it wasn't just someone; it was Jason Todd, the second Robin who Tim admired wholeheartedly. Of course those were crippling thoughts for another day, maybe he'll ponder on those thoughts when he wakes up. 


	2. II. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Jason's side of the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings regarding Joker, Jason's untimely death, a little gore but just a little bit, panicking.
> 
> Also this doesn't follow the exact sequences of events from the previous chapter, it takes certain points and even mentions parts that I hadn't mentioned. 
> 
> Also thank you for the overwhelming response to the first chapter, it pretty much boosted me up to write this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Jason remembered his ribs aching, one of his lungs most likely pierced by the fractured ribs; it hurt to cough, he couldn’t breathe as well as he normally did. His wrists ached, they hurt from him recoiling in pain from every blow that sick fuck would give him; Jason was certain that his wrists would be bruised by the end of it. His left clavicle was broken, his right knee was most likely destroyed and he couldn’t move his ankle without feeling excruciating pain course through it.

“Boo! You’re boring after a few hits, little robin. It seems as though Batsy isn’t coming for you, such a fucking traitor isn’t he? Shame. I wanted to see the look on his face, well from what you can see from his face, when he saw this. Being reminded that he ain’t that big and strong. That he can't always protect you.” Joker leaned down, smiling that disgusting smile of his towards Jason. Jason wanted to rip his fucking face apart, make sure that his teeth would all fall out from the force, because a monster like Joker deserved no mercy. 

“I’m bored. Bye bye little robin, well soon to be roasted robin.” Joker threw the crowbar next to Jason’s writhing in pain body, All Jason could hear were his strangled labored breaths and the ticking sounds of a countdown. 

"I'm sorry Bruce." Jason closed his eyes and later he knew nothing, the explosion killing him instantly (or maybe also his injuries) that he didn't feel a thing. 

The next thing he knows, he's woken up and he's in a box _,_ and it's dark and he can barely see shit. _No, not a box._ Jason thought as he touched around the box trying to find something indicative of where the hell he was and who would put him in this. _A casket._ Jason realized with abject horror plastered onto his face as well. _I'm in a fucking casket and I'm most likely buried 6 feet underground._

Later, what happened Jason could only describe it as part of a nervous breakdown which was valid. He was buried, apparently he's alive when he distinctly remembers dying and he will most likely run out of air if he doesn't get out soon. 

"BRUCE!! HELP!!" Jason could only yell the names of his family members and loved ones ( _Bruce_ , _Dick, Alfred, Mom, Roy, anyone for fuck's sake!_ ) as he clawed his way through the casket, internally blaming Bruce for buying some expensive foreign wood to have his casket made of. He felt one of his nails tear open as wood splinters dug into his fingers but he wouldn't stop, he didn't have much time. He needed to get out or he would suffocate to death again, after dying a first time, it wasn't an experience that he would like to go through twice. He remembered Bruce’s paranoid lessons on what to do in case an event like this because of the rogue’s weird evil tendencies.

Jason sobbed in joy or exasperation (he had no idea at this point) once he felt dirt cover his mangled hands, he yelled to at least make some noise through the dirt and to motivate himself as well. He kept digging his way out, feeling dirt fall onto his tear soaked face staining it but he wouldn’t stop digging, pushing the dirt to the sides of his body pushing his legs to make space for the dirt to be pushed down there. He kept pushing and pushing to emerge from the dirt, he didn’t know what time it was or how much time had passed. _But wouldn’t it be poetic if I emerged from the ground at the exact moment that the sun rises? A direct parallel to the supposed miracle of life._ Jason thought sardonically to avoid tumbling into a spiral of desperation. _Also if I get out of here, I really need to read Macbeth again; it’s just too good to be true and maybe this time, I might get Dick to pay attention for more than 5 minutes._

As Jason kept pushing the dirt downwards to move upwards, the dirt felt more loose. A nice enough indicator that he was getting closer to the surface, the closer Jason got to the surface he moved with more desperation feeling himself get more anxious. He started yelling, hoping that someone would be close. Maybe Bruce or Alfred or even Dick. His hands felt someone else tug at the dirt, trying to help whatever was trying to get out of the dirt apparently, Jason sobbed and yelled in relief; he kept pushing even more until he emerged from the ground like that scene from The Descent (god, he hated that movie when he watched it with Roy and Dick. It gave him more nightmares than the rogues’ did but now he clearly had better nightmare fodder. _Ah yes, the void of death. Perfect nightmare fodder._ ). He heard someone swear before he felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around his forearms and put effort into pulling him out from the ground, oddly his eyesight had blurred but that might be due to a combination of his tears, dirt and the fact that he only just recovered the ability of sight due to resurrection. He cried openly once he felt his legs exit the ground, he was cold and he embraced whoever had helped him, he’d figure it out later.

* * *

Jason didn’t dream anything once he slept next to Tim, the Bruce/Robin in him was saying that it was a bad idea to sleep next to someone he didn’t know but the normal side of him would say ‘Tim is like a baby compared to us, how could he do anything bad? Also he helped dig us out.’ So he listened to the normal side for once, he knew that Tim most likely thought that Jason was catatonic (which was true but he wasn't going to do anything about that) and wouldn’t do much. Jason sat up on the bed, Tim wasn’t on the bed; most likely having woken up first, and he started looking around the room. Tim had said that it was a guest room that would be his for meanwhile but they both ended up sleeping in there. Jason looked at himself in the mirror, he was still wearing the dirt-filled slacks but he had discarded the jacket and button up shirt; he briefly recalled Tim saying that he should at least not wear something filled with dirt so close to his hands to avoid infection, Tim had also wiped his face of the dirt that had stained it with warm water he recalled. _It’s a miracle I didn't let him take off the slacks. Also he's good at this whole taking care of other's stuff. Does he have younger siblings or small cousins? Reminds me of Dick, he's relatively good at this._ Jason thought bitterly with a smile smile as he walked towards the door, not making a noise thanks to Bat-training and street smarts. He could hear Tim talking over the phone with someone in a semi hushed tone.

“I’m glad that you guys are okay. Have you found any evidence indicative to finding ‘Ciudad Blanca’?” Tim was asking to whoever was on the phone, most likely his parents. Jason remembered Alfred mentioning that Tim’s parents were more archeologists than business people and that the expert in managing businesses was Ms. Drake and that that was the only reason why the Drakes hadn’t crashed and burned into bankruptcy yet, the mother was the smartest of them all and pretty much the mastermind behind the whole operation. But when Alfred had told him all this, he had done so with that particular sniff in his voice; like when he had to deal with obnoxious people or when he heard some displeasing information. “Tell Dad that I miss him, I’ll see you guys when you come back. Yeah, Ms. Mac said that she would be back by Monday. I still have enough food to last me until then, don’t worry. Love you too Mom, good luck bye.”

Tim turned around to see Jason looking at him with a blank expression on his face and simply smiled sheepishly. “Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, I got a call from my parents and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Jason nodded back to this commentary, not knowing how to emulate words to the younger. _Okay, I'm not mute. My brain is just rebooting, okay Timbo?_

“Do you want to take a bath? It would be a great way to warm you up just in case you still feel a little chilly.” Tim started rambling as he scratched the back of his head. _Hmm, must be like a nervous tic for him. Also how does he know I’m still feeling a bit cold? No, no, no. We’re not going to go into paranoia Level Bruce, must be obvious to him. I was as cold as a corpse yesterday so yeah, it would make sense._

Jason nodded back and Tim smiled at Jason causing Jason to huff a noise of agreement. _I could get used to this comradery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; when Jason calls out for his mom, he's calling out for Catherine who raised him not the hoe who sold him out.
> 
> I'll follow more on whether Tim can cook in the next chapter.
> 
> This is Jason's reference to the whole The Descent mention. (I haven't seen it bcs I'm a wuss and I've only watched like horror explanation vids about it, I wish i wasn't such a wuss that I would watch it. One day, one day.) https://media.giphy.com/media/5wWf7HjhOvV2Mg1oIx2/giphy.gif
> 
> Ciudad Blanca Is a real place, it's located in Honduras and it's a lost city that was discovered after years of rumors and searching. I imagine Tim's parents would be all up on that shit and they wouldn't only be in Egypt. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment to me to know your opinions or I you want something to be cleared up. 
> 
> Please kudos, comment and subscribe. See you next chapter.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the events of the morning after.   
> Mostly fluff, a little tiny bit of angst to end but not a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has already hit 1000 hits and I want to thank everyone who has read the story and for giving it a chance, I would've never thought about it when I first published the story. Also sorry but I think I'll extend this to have like 6 or 8 chapters bcs I'm not sure anymore at this point.

Jason ruffled oddly at his hair, feeling a bit annoyed at the plastic wrapping surrounding his hands.  **To avoid wetting the bandages,** Tim had said,  **we’ll clean and redress them again with new bandages after you’ve gotten changed and hopefully you didn’t catch an infection.** Jason had gotten changed in some oversized clothes that Tim had loaned him, he wanted to ask if it was really some oversized clothing that he had or if he somehow went to the store and bought it but that would be rude so he decided against it. It was a black Gotham Knights sweater and a pair of gray sweatpants along with a pair of socks, the sweatpants fit a little short of him finishing right above his ankle but he could live with it.  _ After this whole death thing, I feel like hypothermia is going to be a new threat to my life. I’m always cold, is freezing one’s ass off a side effect of death and later being brought back? _

Tim was waiting by his door, sitting on the floor checking some pictures on a professional camera, when Jason exited the room. He stood up instantly, turning the camera off and looking at Jason with a smile. He put the camera on a table filled with calla lilies in intricate black porcelain vases.

“Good, you’re all done. Come on, I’ll change your bandages and then we’ll  try eating something. Please note my emphasis on  try because I’m not a cook, I’ve never tried anything more complex than grilled cheese so please bear with me.” Tim laughed at the end of his sentence since it amused him.  _ No worries Timbo, I’ve learned a thing or two from Alfie so I’ll help though maybe I should let him flop….. He’d learn better, failure is a better teacher. That's what Dick always said when he'd visit and teach him stuff and also whine about his relationships. _

Jason followed Tim down the stairs, taking a better look at his surroundings since he hadn't been able to the previous night due to being in a catatonic state, but that wasn’t to say that he wasn’t prone to one at the moment but he’d rather not mull over that thought. Tim led him back to the same spot where they had been last night; in the living room in front of the fireplace, it wasn't on this morning instead the heating was used in place since it was autumn. Jason sat down while Tim went to the kitchen, returning with a bowl filled with hot water, having already left gauzes, bandages, antiseptic soap, sprays and creams by the coffee table. Tim sat down next to him, placing the bowl on the coffee table, Jason wordlessly handed him his left hand first, Tim cradled it gently as if it would break if he held it too roughly and started removing the bandages from his hand, sighing in relief when he saw that the bandages had only come out slightly pink and that the wounds on his hands weren't infected. He grabbed a gauze with antiseptic soap and started cleaning the wound with moderate force both of them knowing that he wouldn't be doing anything if it was done too gently, Tim raised his eyes to look at Jason as though asking if the force employed was good enough, before grabbing another gauze dripping hot water and passed it over the soaped up wounds, he let it air for a few seconds before he sprayed the wounds with the antiseptic spray and started wrapping the wound tightly. He later repeated this process once more with his right hand. 

"When the wounds close up a little bit more, we'll let them heal by airing out since covering them up for too much is bad." Tim said as he picked up everything and left everything in its right place. "Now we can finally think about food.”

They walked into a kitchen that looked quite old fashioned but that must be Tim’s family’s style.  _ Who am I to judge people’s terrible interior design choices?  _ The white cabinets were made into a simple design, recognizing that this was a rich person’s house then it must’ve been made from either hickory or maple, adorning almost the entire kitchen, the countertop under the cabinets seemed to be made of black granite, the sink and faucet made of copper material, there were two ovens which seemed odd for a family who spent most of their time abroad but okay, the electrical stove seemed to be from stainless steel and lighting up the kitchen was a small chandelier with 3 cylinders hanging upside down casting a yellow light. Tim walked into what seemed to be a pantry to retrieve milk, a packet of old fashioned oats and a couple of strawberries, raspberries and bananas. 

“If you want, you can sit for now. I’m going to make some oatmeal, I think that it would be better for your stomach. We can also check if your stomach stand some solids with these fruits.”  _ Good idea Timmy, even I don’t know what my stomach can handle at this point.  _ Jason sat on one of the stools by the kitchen bar, looking over to see if Tim was doing everything correctly. Sure Tim helped him but that doesn’t mean that he’s good in the kitchen so Jason had a right to be reserved. 

Tim pulled a pot from one of the cabinets and placed it on one of the burners that was heating it up, dialed the heat up a little bit more so it would heat up faster. Tim later started measuring the milk and the amount of oats he would add to the pot. He poured the milk first and soon proceeded with adding the oats and half a tablespoon of sugar and salt each, he started mixing it all and letting it rest before mixing again.  _ Huh? I thought he was going to suck, he tricked me into thinking he was sort of useless in the kitchen. Well played Timmy, well played. _

It wasn’t soon before Tim had served him a bowl of oats with a portion of sliced strawberries, bananas and raspberries. Tim sat down next to Jason and they both proceeded to eat, Jason was amazed by the fact that it tasted good,  _ it doesn’t compare to Alfie’s but you should stop trash talking yourself to only to show off like this.  _

“Did you like it?” Tim asked Jason when they were both done, Jason chewing on some raspberries before nodding and standing up, grabbing the bowls that they used before Tim could grab them.Tim had made a sound in protest but Jason fixed it by giving him a  **Don’t fuck with me, I am going to do the dishes since I’m mooching off of you** glare but Tim gave a  **But you’re a guest and what about your bandages** pout however Jason ended it with a  **I’ll wear the dishwashing gloves** smirk. Tim sighed as he watched Jason put on the gloves and making sure that no water would get in the gloves, he washed the dishes making eye contact with Tim everytime he’d put a dish on the drying rack.

Once he was done, Tim led Jason to what seemed to be the library. Soon Jason was looking at the shelves trying to find a book that was familiar to him or at least something by an author that he liked and he hadn't read yet.  _ Read this already, this one too, I didn't like this one, this one was meh, oooooooooo Macbeth, oh Gatsby I haven't read this one in a while.  _ Jason grabbed Macbeth and he also grabbed The Great Gatsby in case he finished Macbeth soon. Tim was paging through some history book or maybe it was a murder mystery book like he mentioned the previous night that he enjoyed. They both sat down by the window to start reading their respective books, Jason knew what Tim was doing: let him get used to some of the habits that he had prior to his little road trip to the underworld. Jason remembered the look on Tim;s face when he refused the younger the right to call the Wayne household; it was a look filled with heartbreak for Jason but at the same time curiosity bloomed in the deep recesses of his expression. He’d still wonder over the decision, after all would Bruce forgive him for doing such a stupid thing? He wouldn’t know and he wasn’t willing to know yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please comment if you did. 
> 
> Also I headcanon that Tim can cook despite everyone else's HC saying he can't but I argue, he's a kid who spends most of his evenings on rooftops and apartment stairs taking pics of Batman and Robin all throughout the city. When he gets home, he must be starving and I'm 90% sure that like a packet of Oreos wouldn't satisfy him bcs reasons (my younger bro isn't satisfied by an entire pack of Oreos) so he learned to cook from cooking books that his nannies/caretakers always leave at his house. 
> 
> He just says that he can't bcs he has 0% confidence in himself. Jason is peeved by this shit.
> 
> Also preview for next chapter: we're meeting with sad bat Bruce and angsty Dick. So yeah, the hurt stuff is coming.


	4. IV. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the inhabitants of Wayne Manor through Alfred's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could see, I'm back on my bullshit of not knowing how many chapters this is going to have. 
> 
> I decided to upload with this teeny tiny bit of angst chapter since tomorrow I'm starting a new semester in college, wish me luck.
> 
> I am also very thankful to everyone who's reading this story and giving it a chance, thank you very much. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Alfred sighed as he noticed that Bruce had not eaten much, the toll of the loss of his youngest son too much for him. He walked back from the dining room with Bruce's half eaten plate to place the food aside and wash the plate. It had been quite a while since Jason's death, the house feeling empty without the younger. Dick would no longer visit, not being able to feel the emptiness of the house due to the loss of his brother. Bruce would go out every night to patrol and every night he'd arrive more bruised than the previous night, Barbara had theorized that since Jason's death Bruce found no reason to preserve himself. **He thinks that this is his punishment; for not arriving for Jason in time. He's going to die on the streets because he thinks it's what he deserves. He argued with Jason before his death and he never got to apologize. I don't want Bruce to die, Alfred but what can we do? He won't talk, all I've reasoned up to now is simply from observation but I wish he knew that Jason wouldn't want this for him. Jason would want him to push through the tragedy and keep living. I've begged Dick to be careful in Bludhaven and with the Titans, I don't want to lose Dick nor do I want to him to be the final loss for Bruce.**

Alfred conceded with Barbara during their conversation, knowing that she was right. Every night that Bruce went out, Alfred would wait tensely until Bruce arrived in the early hours of the morning filled with bruises and rage; rage at his impotence to save Jason and rage at the man who killed his son. Bruce wouldn't kill but sometimes one could tell when his own rule was killing him instead. 

"Alfred, I'm going to go to the office. Lucius called, he wants me to go over some regulations for the construction of the hospital. Hopefully I don't take too long." Bruce called out to Alfred, entering the kitchen as he tied his tie in a simple style. 

"Alright sir. Shall I drive you to the office then?" Alfred asked as he dried his hands on a tablecloth that was hung by the dishwasher. Bruce shook his head as he lingered by the door. 

"No thanks Alfred. I'll drive, to clear my mind from things." Alfred lifted an eyebrow in question at this answer. 

"I hope that by driving you mean that you'll drive at an acceptable speed as dictated by the transit police and not like a maniac." Alfred huffed seeing from the corner of his eye that Bruce had started ruffling his hair in embarrassment. He had acquired the habit from his father and he had passed it down to the boys, Dick would do it mostly when Barbara would mock him for his ridiculousness while Jason would do it when he would get scolded for hiding with all the books he could carry in his arms to read in a small corner that it took hours for them to find him, the last time it was easier because Jason had gotten taller and more muscular due to regular exercise and good nutrition for a boy his age. 

"Of course I won't drive like a maniac. Besides it's too early to do that too." Bruce had replied as he walked towards the garage, Alfred following in a disapproving step. "And to prove it to you, I won't take one of the sports cars. See a normal and gentle car that can't go way over the average speed limit for most cars." Bruce had grabbed the keys to the Lincoln Navigator, it wasn’t Bruce’s favorite car; he preferred the speed of the Jaguar or Bentley. 

"Alright then Master Bruce. I shall wait for you here for dinner then unless you're planning on having dinner with someone." Alfred sniffed as Bruce got in the car. 

"I'll be back by six, don't worry Alfred." _How can I not worry Master Bruce when you have not given yourself the chance to mourn properly?_

Once Bruce left, Alfred continued his day by doing the same old in the house. Making sure that everything worked as normal, that it was all clean and in order. When time came for afternoon tea, Alfred couldn't help but wonder where Ace was. Normally the hound would accompany Alfred during the majority of his duties when Bruce and the boys weren't around, and would lounge by Alfred's feet by tea time. 

"Ace? Where are you?" Alfred called out, he walked towards Master Bruce's quarters since Ace had a tendency of sleeping under Bruce's bed. No one knew why he did it but they learned to let the hound do as he pleased. He hadn't found him by Bruce's quarters, he was going to go look for him in Bruce's office until he heard whines and paws scratching on a door which was odd for Ace since they had taught him to not do that and Ace was a good boy. He found him whining outside of Jason's old room, pawing at the door before sitting down and whining. 

"I miss him too Ace." Alfred squatted down to Ace's height and petted his head, Ace's tail moving languidly behind him. "And I know you miss him even more." Jason had taken quite a liking to Ace when he had first moved into the manor, since he was a dog and didn't have high expectations for him. When Jason read, Ace would normally sit by his side, Jason's hand in his fur petting him and tail moving 100 miles per hour.

Ace ruffed low in agreement, after a while in which they both stood outside of Jason's room Alfred stood up. "Come on boy, it's tea time."

A few minutes into tea time, Ace taking a nap by Alfred’s feet as Alfred read a book when he heard a motorcycle approach the manor. He sighed in relief as he stood and closed the book, making his way to the entrance since he knew the sound of that obnoxious contraption and he knew who owned the vehicle. He was walking down the staircase when Dick entered the house, using his keys to enter, Ace ran towards Dick barking in joy.

“Hey there buddy. I missed you too, you lovable pup.” Dick cooed at Ace as he squatted down to Ace’s level allowing the dog to lick his cheeks before he started mushing the dog in affection that was obviously well received. “Please for fuck’s sake leave poor Ace alone, he’s being smothered by you Dick.” Alfred could hear Jason’s voice whining at Dick but soon enough he would join the elder in overshowering the dog in their affections, something that Ace would never get tired of.

“Hello Master Dick, I’m pleased to see you home. As is Ace.” Alfred commented as he approached Dick who stood up and strongly embraced Alfred who hugged him back with the same vigor.

“It’s good to be back. Officer Grayson got a few days off because my boss thinks I;m too mopey these days so I would rather be here than in Bludhaven. There hasn’t been much activity since all the criminals think I’ve lost my mind so I decided to come and Donna is in charge of the Titans for the meanwhile.” Dick explained and at the end giving a smile but it wasn’t like his usual smiles, Alfred would know; he’s always been a receiver of the ‘Sunshine Dick Grayson’ smile as Barbara would put it.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to visit Master Dick. How about you help me with tonight’s dinner? We’ll see if I can teach you anything new.” Alfred turned Dick into the direction of the kitchen, not wanting to see his grandson sad for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dogs, don't you guys love dogs? Thank you for reading and please comment, subscribe and kudos or bookmark if you haven't.
> 
> I can't promise regular 3-4 days updates anymore since I've started college again but I'll try to update at the end of the weekend. 
> 
> See you guys soon. Also my tumblr which is a fucking mess, it isn't Batman specific. I just shitpost, I don't believe in aesthetics bcs I suck at that. Come to my tumblr if you want to comment anonymously, i won't mind; @rosesica


	5. V- A Slow Night in The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick experiences a slow night and reminiscences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating a month later, I started college again and apparently college sucks the angst out of me for writing and I would only get small flashes of inspiration and it wasn't enough. Also I'm sorry for being a fucking liar. But in my defense, I just finished midterms and only God knows how I did. I got a 68/80 in my pathology exam which is slightly disappointing to me but I'll try to live with it.
> 
> I'm really sorry but I hope that you like this next chapter; it's like an interlude but at the same time it isn't. 
> 
> Thank you for helping 'the heat that drives the light' reach 2,000+ kudos, I never expected this kind of reaction but thanks and I love you guys.
> 
> Please enjoy~!

Nightwing finished up tying the thugs who were trying to steal from a pawn shop -that sadly didn’t have their security updated to thwart modern thugs- to a streetlight; all 4 oafs were knocked out cold which was good for him because trying to tie thugs up while they were still conscious was a pain in the ass, considering the fact that they struggle to get out. He pressed the button that would indicate to the GCPD where the thugs were for pick up and he grappled up to the rooftop of the adjacent building. He slumped over as he sat down, looking over at the city that seemed like it would never end unless you were closer to the docks which he wasn’t, so yeah.  **It would be easier if Little Wing was here, even if he hated it being him and me because he thought Bruce didn’t trust him on his own which is sort of true but most of it was me trying to take care of him. Lot of good that did for him.**

“Odd seeing you here, Nightwing. Thought you’d be over at Bludhaven instead.” Dick looked over to his right in time to see as Black Canary plopped down next to him, her black heels swinging back and forth over the ledge as she accommodated next to him. She handed him a chili hot dog, most likely from one of the few food stands that were still open at this hour and that even Bruce would also eat from sometimes when the night was long and considerably boring It was funny to watch The Batman looming over the small food stands waiting for his food; he was initially cajoled into it by Dick and Jason had soon after followed in the tradition. One time a couple of thugs had tried to mug the food stand owner and coincidentally Batman and Robin were grappling down to order when they found themselves face to face with the thugs, after that most thugs in Gotham had learned to not mug the food stands because you never knew when Batman was going to swoop down, kick your ass and then eat a chili hot dog while Robin laughed at your misery and mocked the taste of the hot dog in your face. 

Dinah proceeded to eat hers with much gusto, she most likely must’ve been craving it for a while and hadn’t been able to purchase one since she hadn’t been in the city. Dick tried to remember the last time he had seen Black Canary in the city and that it wasn’t for one of those brief moments in which the Titans and the League had to work together.

“I should be saying the same thing to you, Canary.” Dick hummed as he bit into his hot dog too, feeling the explosion of flavors into his mouth as he chewed. “Thought you were in Star City with Green Arrow and Arsenal, making sure everything’s going easy peasy lemon squeezy. Also avoiding them killing each other.”

“Came over to visit the girls besides I’m tired of being a mediator between Olly and Roy, they’re both big boys. I’m 85% sure that they’ll be capable of fixing their problems in the right way instead of yelling at each other, bitching about it to me and hoping for me to fix it,” Dinah sighed as she drank from a Zesti bottle, passing one to Dick at the same time. Dick wasn’t a great fan of it but he’d drink if given one.

“You do know who you’re talking about, right?”

“I do but it doesn’t hurt to try to see if they can act like reasonable adults. I told them that I wouldn't go back unless they stopped bickering." Dinah hummed as she finished her hot dog, putting the trash in a small bag that she carried until she found a trash can. “Huntress is running most of the rounds for now and she’s also keeping an eye on Batman so you can relax for a while now.”

“Is this a random therapy session?.” Dick grumbled as he placed the Zesti can next to him. 

“We won’t talk if you don’t want to talk, I should know. You were partly raised by the King of Emotional Constipation but okay.” Dinah replied softly as she placed an arm around Dick’s shoulders, not trying to obviously seem comforting but Dick was a sucker for physical affection. Jason was lucky to pop up after Dick had lived with Bruce for a considerable amount of time; Bruce and Alfred were pretty much used to Dick hugging them whenever he got the chance so they never froze up when Jason hugged them instead they returned the younger's embraces. 

"I just really miss him, especially on nights like these. Slow nights were for bothering and teaching him stuff while busy nights were for learning along the way.” Dick mumbled softly, twisting his fingers awkwardly not liking how he couldn’t pop them with the gauntlets on. “You know that I regret that I spent so much more time with the Titans or in Bludhaven doing my own thing? When I first left, I thought I would never have to regret leaving and that Bruce and I would handle our differences like reasonable adults.

“Now I wish I could’ve been a better brother, if I had tried to instill more trust between us then it wouldn’t have happened.” Dick huffed, feeling tears starting to pool in his eyes but he was glad that thanks to the mask; no one would know. “Or at least, I would’ve gone with him.”

“And what if you weren’t able to change the course of events, what if you both had passed away during that explosion? How much more grief would the rest of us feel?” Dinah murmured softly as she held Dick in her arms. “I know what it’s like to hope that you could do everything differently and I know that you know that feeling of hope better than anyone else, Dick but we have a duty to those that we’ve lost to keep striving to do better everyday.”

Dick sat there, nodding to Dinah’s last words. Dick wished he could be back at home with Jason, roughhousing and playing fetch with Ace while Alfred made his ridiculous cucumber sandwiches and Bruce would be less broody than the usual yet with that soft smile Bruce only got when he spent time with them and they were happy and when he was with Clark and Diana. 

But what did Dick have now aside from a deceased brother buried 6 feet underground, a father who would kill himself in his Mission and a somber grandfather. He wished he could kill the monster who had done this to them but Dick tried to bury that dark side of him away for no one to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; if you enjoyed then please comment, subscribe, kudos and bookmark if you haven't already.
> 
> Also yes I am insinuating SuperWonderBat exists for me.
> 
> I'll try to update soon since I've finished midterms and I usually get angsty by these days.
> 
> Also, can any of you recommend some good makeup brands that aren't too expensive? 
> 
> See you soon~!


	6. VI- Unearthed Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace shows Dick a sight that he'd rather never see and Jason reflects before a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry~!!! Like I only managed to write after I finished my midterms again but because this time everything is so hectic, my entire country is practicing social distancing due to COVID-19 so I'm having online classes for college which is pretty weird on its own but it's because I'm used to being in the classroom. 
> 
> So the chapter is a little bit filler but it also advances the story quite a bit. Sorry~

Dick walked up the hill, a bouquet of white tulips clasped strongly in his left hand, Ace trotting slowly next to him; tongue lolling out and tail wagging a hundred miles per hour. They were on their way to go visit Jason, Dick would tell him about everything good that had happened recently because Jason deserved to only know about the good things such as Donna kicking both Wally’s and Roy’s asses at basketball, Bruce still being awkward around Clark and Diana; refusing to tell them anything romantic -similar to what happened in Jason’s favorite Jane Austen books- and Alfred getting a certificate at Mexican pastries (Alfred was so happy when he got that certificate that he instantly attempted to teach Dick everything he knew). Bruce was away on league business -worrying Alfred to no end- therefore he wouldn’t be able to visit Jason today but he implied that as soon as he returned from league business, he’d visit Jason.

Ace’s ears perked up and his fur seemed to ruffle itself before he dashed forward up the hill, up to where Jason’s grave was, barking the entire way up. That immediately alerted Dick who started running up after Ace, letting him take the lead. He felt his heart drop from where it was in his chest, he couldn’t breathe as though his body stopped receiving oxygen and his mouth felt dry as he took in the sight by Jason’s grave.

Dirt was everywhere around it, a relatively large hole had been dug but there was still a portion of the grass that was undisturbed which meant that it wasn’t a graverobber because they dig out the entire grave in order to find anything of worth but Dick couldn’t conceive why there was a digged up hole in his brother's grave. Dick kneeled down next to the grave, feeling bile rise up in the back of his mouth; the anger that was so hard for him to hold back these days had started to rise up in the back of his head,  _ who, who would disturb your peace? Who did this so I can suckerpunch the hell out of their face? _ Upon closer inspection, he could sort of see the wood of the expensive coffin that Bruce got for Jason without a doubt ripped open.Dick stood up slowly, preferring not to disturb any evidence before Bruce got here once Dick called, he whistled to Ace who was bristling at the coffin to follow him. 

Once Dick turned around, he started running down the hill as fast as he could knowing that Ace was following short behind. Once he was making it closer to the manor, he started yelling. “ALFRED! ALFRED!”

Alfred ran out concerned when he heard Dick’s screams, Dick slowed down when he arrived at where Alfred was. Dick stopped, dry heaving before he turned his face away and vomited his breakfast on the grass, his eyes filled with tears caused by grief and anger along with disgust.

“Master Dick, are you alright? What’s wrong?” Alfred helped Dick walk into the house with Ace trailing in behind them, he sat Dick down in one of the chairs in the kitchen and gave him a glass of water. Dick was heaving in between gulps of water and trying to inhale enough oxygen,  _ so this is what a panic attack looks like? Seems legit enough, I sympathize fully with those suffering from anxiety. _

“Someone fucked with Jason’s grave, there’s dirt digged out and there’s a hole in the coffin but I didn’t get to see if they tried anything with Jason’s body.” Dick murmured softly, looking over to Alfred with dazed, glassy eyes. “I didn’t touch anything, couldn’t mess with what little evidence might still be left. We might still have a chance to find that asshole.”

“I’ll go call Master Bruce.” Alfred got up, making his way to the cave before turning back to look at Dick. “Master Dick, this isn’t your fault. It is no one’s fault except for whoever had the indecency to disturb those who are resting. Stay here, breathe for a while; Ace is getting equally as concerned over your well-being as I am.”

Dick nodded, the rush of adrenaline from everything finally washed away from his body allowing him to feel tired, anxious and queasy. He watched Alfred leave to go call Bruce, for once he’d hoped that Bruce would screw whatever League business he was in and come home so that they could find whoever did that to Jason’s grave. 

He was hoping for the chance to maul whoever did it but he knew his adoptive father; he’d want first punch rights. And Dick would concede as long as he got to throw the second punch.

* * *

Jason stared down at Tim who was snoring quite softly as he sloped on the couch, the book that he was reading was splayed on his chest. Looking at him, it didn't seem as though he was a dauntless kid who had no qualms whatsoever entering someone else’s property and paying his respects to someone he didn’t even know but if life’s taught him anything is to NEVER judge a book by it’s cover. He remembered once during a Wayne charity gala, Bruce pulled him away from the snack’s table and showed him who was who since in the off topic of anything happening to Bruce that would mean his untimely demise and his lack of biological children (Jason still doesn’t believe that Bruce doesn’t have at least one missing kid that maybe their mom is better than the World’s Greatest Detective), Jason would technically have to help Dick with the company but knowing Dick’s lifestyle, that seemed like a distant future. He recalled Bruce showing him that while being able to punch thugs and rogues into next weekend was good but also knowing how to deal with life diplomatically, he pointed at the direction of Tim’s parents; telling him that the person to be careful of would be Mrs. Drake and not Mr. Drake. Looking at the kid, he looked a lot like his mom; black hair, blueish mostly leaning towards an indigo tone, pale skin but he didn’t have that calculating look in his eyes so good for him.

  
The kid was nice; he’d helped dig him out of his grave, fixed him up, fed him, dressed him and was now letting Jason read all the books he wanted to read from his family’s library.  _ Dickie would like you, he’d say some crap like I need friends like you. I wouldn’t mind being friends with you, short stack; you’re pretty nice for a boarding school kid.  _ Jason softly thought as his eyes also started to close without his permission.  _ We’ll talk after this nap, it’s needed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, subscribe, kudos and bookmark if you haven't already. I hope you liked the story, I'll try to update sooner.
> 
> In the next chapter, we'll finally enter Bruce's mind. So yeah, that's an angst fest if you've ever read one.
> 
> Also I canonically believe that at this point since Bruce doesn't know that Damian exists, I'm pretty sure he'd teach his adoptive sons how to administer the company and to try to wash away the whole playboy image with them hoping that they'll be able to make up a better cover story. Also I canonically think that Dick swears when he's stressed, like every millennial does now.
> 
> Please stay healthy, if your country has implemented any health rules due to COVID-19 please obey them, please practice social distancing; if you're going to exit your house then please do so for legit reasons. Please wash your hands, practice the vampire/Batman sneeze and if you're sick then please use a mask to avoid other's getting infected.


	7. VII- opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is told of the state of the grave; he broods in typical Bruce fashion.
> 
> The boys play a game of chess during lunchtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACKKKKKK~~~~ I've returned faster than I normally do but it's mostly due to the COVID-19, here in my country our quarantine is getting extended and I'm worried about a lot of stuff but I'd rather write to calm myself down. I'll most likely update next weekend because after this week, I'll have my online exams and since I'm a bonafide nerd; I'll actually study for an online class like the fool I am.
> 
> Also thanks for almost 5k hits, I feel so happy I could cry but I won't because my mom would get worried.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and have been staying safe and healthy.

Bruce stalked over to the computer to fill in the logs of today’s mission as they made it back to the Watchtower after a long and exhausting battle that didn’t take as long as Bruce had thought it would take, he ignored any comments from Diana and Clark asking him to at least take a bath before working, he ignored the pointed concerned looks from J’onn and Barry and he definitely ignored Hal’s stupid comments about being a sourpuss workaholic. He sat down and simply started to type away since working was much easier than not working, since not working often led to thinking about Jason and thinking about Jason led to thoughts that are inappropriate and quite somber that not even Bruce could tolerate on a daily basis thus it was easier to work himself to the bone completely.

He kept typing away at the computer in the Watchtower, barely moving when Diana and Clark would pass by giving a disapproving look.  _ They won’t get it, Clark doesn’t have kids and Donna’s perfectly fine.  _ Bruce bitterly thought as he kept his eyes on the computer, ignoring Barry’s mopy stare before he went back to Earth. The communicator on his utility belt beeped; it was the one assigned specifically for the Manor to use . It must be important if Alfred had decided to call him, he left Gotham in the care of the Birds of Prey and Dick who he trusted a lot to make sure that everything went well or it was just Alfred checking in on Bruce knowing that in normal circumstances, he wouldn’t answer.

“Yes?” Bruce answered knowing that there was no excuse to ignore the call, Alfred would only decide to call either Clark or Diana so he’d rather avoid something like that. You know, to avoid talking to extroverts about coping and because they wouldn’t know better.

“Master Bruce? I’ll presume that you have ended your mission safely?” Alfred sniffed from the other side of the line.

“Yeah, I need to write up some reports for the logs and then I’ll go down. The girls might think that I don’t trust them but it’s that I don’t have anything better to do and please don’t say sleep.” Bruce explained as he kept typing. 

“Master Bruce, it is urgent that you come down now.” Alfred said, his tone more serious than what Bruce had heard in years. Ever since he took up the mantle of Batman; his tone towards Bruce shifted towards concern, sarcasm and sass, when they took Dick in and consequently Jason; his tone had gone towards more humoring and affectionate so this change of tone worried Bruce.

“What happened?” Bruce growled as he logged out of the computer, getting up from the chair and gesturing to Hal to get working since it was technically his turn to write up logs -mainly because off world battles were his duties- but Bruce had preferred the distraction, now he regretted it. Hal looked insulted but power walked to the computer when he got a glimpse of Bruce’s face, normally Bruce would’ve relished in the stupid look on his face but not today. Not when there were more pressing matters.

He made his way towards the Boom Tubes when Alfred finally said it. “Master Dick went to pay his respects to Master Jason but when he arrived, the grave seemed to be desecrated. We have not touched anything in the hopes of preserving what remains of evidence.” 

Bruce pretty much saw red once that sentence was finished as he entered the Boom Tube, ignoring anything but the feeling of rage that had settled in his chest; he wanted to kick the life out of whatever he could find yet he knew he would have to make do with a punching bag in the Cave’s workout area. A small part of Bruce rationalized as to who would desecrate Jason’s grave, sure he wasn’t friends with any of his classmates but they didn’t hate him. None of the rogues knew who Jason was in the end also most of them even liked fighting Jason and were pretty aggressive towards Joker whenever he was stuck in Arkham -a gesture that Bruce appreciated and showed by now breaking their noses when they escaped Arkham- and the only one who knew was Selina, who mourned just as much as he did since she had a soft spot for Bruce’s kids. 

When he arrived at the Cave, he saw Alfred sitting by the Computer; his face bunched up in his hands, he lifted his face when he noticed that Bruce was close enough to him. “If you’re going to interrogate Master Dick then I please ask you to give him some time to relax, the poor boy vomited all of his breakfast from the shock. I haven’t gone up to see the grave, I decided to wait for you instead.”

Bruce shook his head, leaning on the computer as he took off his cowl to show his face. He was certain that he didn’t look good considering that he had only stopped fighting a threat to Earth around 2 hours ago.  _ Maybe I should’ve taken that bath at the Watchtower after all. I must look like absolute shit right now.  _ “I’ll ask him when he’s more relaxed. We didn’t install any cameras close to-

“I’ll get changed and I’ll go investigate.” Bruce choked out, making his way over to the showers in the Cave. 

“Then, I shall wait for you Master Bruce. I’ll go check up on Master Dick. I hope that Ace has managed to help calm him down if not I think that some chamomile tea will do well.” Alfred replied as he made his way up the stairs. 

Bruce sighed, an emotion known as hopelessness festering in his chest. It wouldn't let him go anytime soon for now but for now, he had a mission; find out who did this and pummel them into a pulp as they deserved to. 

* * *

Tim sat bleary-eyed as he looked over at Jason who waved a box filled with chess pieces in front of him; having only just woken up from his nap, it seems as though Jason was bored despite having grabbed a bunch of books to read. “You want to play?”

Jason deadpanned at him as though to say:  **No, you cute floppy baby penguin, I want to recreate a UFC fight using chess pieces; I’ll throw the pieces on the floor first and then I’ll bodyslam you on them. It’d be worse than LEGOS. Of course, I want to play chess. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for hours.**

“Alright, alright.” Tim conceded as he blinked, getting up from the couch he was curled up on. He noticed that there was a pillow on the floor that was from the other couch, so Jason had also taken a nap after he had. He lifted his arm to look at his watch. “It’s 2:30 PM. Are you sure you don’t want to eat something before playing or we can also play while eating? But we’d have to wipe the pieces afterwards.”

Jason seemed to consider Tim’s words before nodding, moving to the side as if saying ‘ lead the way’ . They made their way to the kitchen without much trouble, Jason placed the chess pieces on the kitchen board before he got close to Tim to watch over him. “Do you think you can try a grilled cheese with some chips on the side?”

_ Alfie didn’t tend to make lunches like that since Jason had always been a big eater and puberty had only helped that much in Jason’s favor. But who knows if I’ll tolerate anything heavier than a sandwich and chips.  _ Jason nodded after much consideration and Tim started preparing the sandwiches, Jason intruding to help prepare despite Tim saying: “It’s just sandwiches, I’m sure I can do them on my own.” He learned that that sentence earned him a glare from Jason. Soon after, the two were sitting by the kitchen bar, engaged in a quite intense game of chess. The two were equally matched, Jason smiling every time he managed to grab a piece from Tim and smirking every time Tim managed to grab one from him.  _ He seems to be a good sport.  _ Tim thought as he took a sip from his lemonade.

In the end, Jason ended up winning by a small margin; his Queen proving to be quite essential to his strategy. Tim clapped in good humor as Jason jumped in joy, pumping his fist upwards. He opened his mouth to say something in a raspy voice; “Never underestimate women, Timmy, they’re deadly as fuck.” 

He seemed surprised at the tone of voice ust as Tim was surprised by the action before he chuckled softly and extended his forearm. “Nice to talk to you in a two sided conversation. I’m the undead soul of Jason Todd.” When Tim cringed at that last past, he chuffed before asking. “Too soon?”

Tim nodded before he grabbed the forearm and shook it in reply. “Too soon. Nice to finally have a two sided conversation with you too. Now I would like a rematch, thank you very much.”

“Only because you’re a cute floppy baby penguin and cook good enough to revive my dead taste buds.” Tim smiled at that before they started playing another match; the atmosphere in the house being quite light-hearted. An entire opposite to his neighbor’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving this story and chapter time~! Please comment, kudos, subscribe, bookmark if you haven't already.
> 
> I headcannon that Bruce likes to fuck with Hal because it's funny, Jason is an avid fan of chess because it makes him concentrate much more and he really enjoys those kind of games, also Jason's 'cute baby floppy penguin' is what I tend to call Tim. Bcs he baby. Also a reminder that Tim looks younger than his age so I'll take that as an advantage to my favor. 
> 
> Next update: investigation and maybe the boys talk serious. 
> 
> So please stay healthy and safe, if you have to go out then please follow sanitary regulations to avoid getting sick or your family sick. Hopefully this will all pass, considerably fast.


	8. VIII- The Prince and The Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim talk books and chess while Bruce, Dick and Alfred get to detective business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOO~~!!!! I am 90% free from my duties as a student starting from yesterday and I decided to celebrate by gifting you guys a new chapter. Right now, things are getting worse in my country. We have approximately almost 500 cases and that's the number the Government is giving when it's obvious there can be more than those but I'm trying to stay positive. The state I'm living in is under severe regulations right so you pretty much can only go out for essentials. 
> 
> I've been worried for exams so I wasn't able to workout this week so I have a lot of pent up stress and writing this chapter helped with the stress. 
> 
> It's mostly filler because it's hard for me to write plot points from the get go. 
> 
> Also thank you guys so much for the support~! I really can't thank you guys enough already but I'll try. 
> 
> P.S: I know most of y'all won't care but I'm currently obsessed with Apink's Dumhdurum. It's a really amazing song and I adore it.

Tim smiled as he beat Jason for the third time in a row; Jason had already won 5 games prior to Tim’s winning streak, he liked playing with Jason it was quite fun to interact with him and he had a new chess opponent. The last person he played with was his mother and she always won without fail ( **“There’s quite a horrible feeling in losing, Sweetheart. I love you but I don’t love you enough to lose to lift your ego. That’s terrible parenting, I should know my father used to do that thinking that it was helpful.** ) but Tim would get a good lesson from his mother’s strategies. “How about that?”

“You’re a smart floppy baby penguin. I’ll give you that.” Jason smiled at Tim as he rearranged pieces to start the next round. “So who taught you? Lemme guess, your dad?”

Tim snorted a rude noise before he covered his mouth and his frame shook with him restraining his laughter. “No, my father is the worst chess player ever. He’s too expressive so everyone gets his strategy really fast. Although he’s really good at poker.” Jason laughed at that before Tim continued. “My mother taught me, she said that she needed a worthier opponent than my dad so she taught me everything one day. But I think you could give her a run for her money since I can’t beat her.” 

“Nah, this is nothing with what B can do.” Jason hummed as he moved a pawn forward. “B is seriously crazy good at chess, if you beat him once he will have already kicked your ass like 20 times before; I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dickiebird beat him either. He says that chess is good to learn to strategize but also it’s good to calm down if you have a lot of thoughts in your head.”

“Thinking about it; I’ve only seen Alfie kick his ass at chess.” Jason concluded with a laugh as Tim took his knight. 

“He sounds quite daunting to play against.” Tim replied as he bit into his ice cream sandwich, Jason eating his chocolate mint ice cream. The ice creams were bought by Mrs. Mac who liked humoring Tim’s sweet tooth and would buy him any kind of ice cream flavor that she encountered before she made her way to his house. She left him with a full stash before she left to visit some of her relatives for the week along with Tim’s food for the week.

“Nah, he actually gives you really great pointers when he’s against you. Let’s you know what mistakes you’re making before he kicks your ass but he tries to make it a very recreational experience.” Jason snorted as he saw through Tim’s plan and immediately captured Tim’s bishop, Tim huffed in reaction to this before making a move to take another of Jason’s pawns. 

“You never did answer me.” Tim mentioned after he rumpled the ice cream sandwich wrapper, placing it aside for when he would go throw away their mess. He noticed the cock in Jason’s head at this question before he replied. “When I asked you what your favorite book was.”

Jason blinkled at the younger before giving his answer with a smile. “I don’t specifically have a favorite but I do have a top 3 since I never managed to settle on my favorite. Third is Macbeth since I live for the drama of it all, please tell me that you read it floppy baby penguin.”

“I’ve read Macbeth, Jason. I’m not uncultured.”

“Forgive me for thinking you haven’t since you hadn’t read The Odyssey when I asked you about it.” Jason sneered with a rude smirk before laughing at Tim’s expression. “Aren’t you supposed to be like 14? Why do you still have a baby face?”

“Puberty is taking its time with me before giving me an epic growth spurt and I’ll tower over you and mock you.” Tim jabbed back as he took Jason’s Tower but Jason’s Queen had taken his last bishop. “Also I was going to read it.”

“When was that going to be?”

“For a book assignment.” Tim replied sheepishly, causing Jason’s jaw to drop. 

“You're unfixable and trashy.” Jason scowled before he continued. “Second place is The Count of Monte Cristo because Dantes had such a great plan and he deserved way better than what he got.”

“I respect your choice.” Tim nodded to Jason who fist bumped him.

“First place though is a tie between Frankenstein and Emma.” Jason smiled as he took Tim’s King, winning the round. “I like Frankenstein because Victor gets to suffer because of what he created also because I enjoy the Creature's point of view and I enjoy Emma because it’s my favorite of Austen’s works. Please tell me you’ve read at least one Austen book, floppy baby penguin.”

“I’ve read Sense and Sensibility, Jason. I’m not fond of reading but I will read books.” Tim sighed as he slumped back in the chair. 

“Okay, floppy baby penguin. What books have you read?” Jason said as he started putting the chess pieces back in the box where they were stored. Tim would have to disinfect those since his mother always preferred them to be clean whenever they played. 

“I’ve read Machiavelli’s The Prince if that’s what you’re wondering.” Tim replied as he helped Jason. “Do you want to watch TV? Maybe there’s a movie on TV for us to watch.”

“Floppy baby penguin, you legit read The Prince? Are you planning to rule the world?”

“Not the world but mainly corporate. I've also read The Art of War.”

“B made me read that when I first came to the house, he said that I’d enjoy it which I thoroughly did.”

“It’s a very nice read when you think about it. My dad made me read it and I really liked it.”

* * *

Bruce stood over the grave checking everything he could with his gadgets before he would have to do the one thing that he was not fond of doing at all: exhume the body to see what had been done to it or to preserve their peace of mind by checking that nothing had happened to it. Dick didn’t want him to do it nor did he want to but Alfred had made a good point about the possibility of something being done to the grave. He breathed in as he placed the instruments back in the box that he used to carry there along with whatever sample he could find though he was almost sure that he wouldn’t find anything.  _ God knows how long it's been since this happened and we’ve only found out until now. We might not be able to find any evidence, I know this and I know that Alfred and Dick think the same. _

Bruce stood up and extended his hand towards Alfred who sighed before handing him one of the shovels in his hands, Bruce started digging the moment he got it. Dick looked sick but he still grabbed the shovel and started digging too with Bruce. 

“We should’ve brought Ace to help us dig.” Dick quipped, trying to lighten up the situation as he heard Bruce’s grunts.

“Yeah, maybe we should’ve but it’s better that we do it.” Dick pursed his lips but nodded and continued digging. They stopped when they both touched the expensive Sandalwood coffin, they both noticed the hole in the top portion of the coffin. Dick got down to inspect the coffin by virtue of being faster than Bruce and lighter than him, also because of:  **_Well, you’re too thick Bruce. You might break the coffin and we’ll truly disrupt Jason’s peace._ **

Dick leaned down to look into the hole with a flashlight to illuminate in the dark.  _ God please forgive me if I’m disturbing his peace. We just want to make sure that no maggots are eating at his skin.  _ But upon his discovery, Dick froze up.

“Master Dick, what’s wrong?” Alfred called from above as he noticed that Dick froze up. Dick shook his head and inhaled before he looked up at Bruce and Alfred with horror evident in the younger’s eyes. 

“He…. he….. He isn’t in there.” Dick gulped and started breathing harshly down there. 

“Dick, chum. Grab my hand, you’re getting anxious and being 6 feet down isn’t going to help you.” Bruce said softly as he kneeled down and extended his hand to Dick who nodded and grabbed it, being helped by Bruce to get up. Once he was out, Bruce embraced Dick who held onto him fiercely.

“I thought I could handle it if his decaying face was there but he isn’t in there. It’s empty, B. Someone took his body.” Dick said softly as he took in large breaths, trying to calm himself down. 

“I know, chum. We’ll find out who did this and we’ll find your brother’s body so he can rest in peace again.” Bruce lifted Dick’s face to smile at him softly. “Though now that it’s empty, I can get down there without being scared of the coffing breaking although it's some hard expensive wood.” 

Bruce threw himself down to where the coffin was, inspecting the hole. His eyes widened as he flashed light over the hole realizing that it wasn’t uniform in it’s destruction and that there was blood lacing some of the wood splinters. “Alfred, I need you to pass me the evidence gathering instruments. I found some blood that I’d like to collect.

“Also, I don’t think someone took Jason.”

“Why do you say, Master Bruce?” Alfred questioned as he passed him the box.

“Because the blood is on the deceased’s side and not this side. Besides it’s consistent with what I taught Jason to do if he ever found himself in the situation of being buried alive.”

There was a slight silence from above before Dick said. “So you’re saying that we accidentally buried Jason alive? We’re the worst family ever.”

“No, remember this is all recent. The oxidation and drying of the blood is too recent for it to be from a long time ago.”

“So Jason is alive? But if he’s alive then why didn’t he come home?”

“I don’t know chum but we’re going to have to find out if we want to know.” Bruce answered, his heart yearning for his youngest not knowing where he was and if he was safe. But he would find him, he’d make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! Please comment, subscribe, kudos and/or bookmark if you haven't already~!
> 
> Thanks for everything~~
> 
> Also: You guys can pry from my dead body my HC that Janet used to read The Prince to Tim as a bedtime story and it's his favorite book because of that. Also I made Jason like The Count of Monte Cristo enough to be one of his top 3 books because that was literally what he did in Under The Red Hood. Also I saw recently UTRH and it gave me Jason feels. 
> 
> +Poor Tim thinking he's going to grow and lose his baby face. You will not, my sweet summer child.


	9. IX- rocky road ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce investigates Jason's whereabouts. And there's a tub of ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO~~~ This is a manor chapter but I'll go up with my babies in the next chapter. 
> 
> I just want to thank you all for your unwavering support in this story and I'm so happy that you all really like this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter~

Bruce sat by the computer as it analyzed the dirt that was found around Jason’s grave along with the blood traces; he needed to know exactly how long it had been since it all happened. Alfred didn’t tend to visit Jason’s grave everyday instead choosing to go around once every 2 weeks, Bruce would go when he couldn’t help the horrible feeling of guilt and hatred that had settled in his chest since he carried Jason’s lifeless body out of the shambles of that damned warehouse and Dick would go visit whenever he came from Bludhaven. He heard Dick arrive from patrol and bicker over his com with Barbara who relished in teasing Dick. “Well, I’m home Oracle so good night and I’ll see you later.”

Knowing Barbara, she must’ve answered with: “Sure~ It’s good morning by now but ok, you do you.” And telling by Dick’s groan, it must’ve been that. But Dick was not anything but a good sport so he graciously hung up with a sweet comment for Barbara before removing the com from his ear and placing it gently by the tech that would normally be checked before the night’s patrol. 

“So have you found anything yet?” Dick walked over to the computer, leaning on the chair as he started removing his gauntlets from his arms along with his domino, he had a soft smile on his face.  **Patrol must’ve been good for him so he’d be able to release all the stress that he’s been having.** “Also the Birds and Kate say hi. Oh! Kate asked when you were going to let her kick your ass.” 

“Not yet. The computer is taking its time to make sure that it’s all analyzed properly.” Bruce mentions before he turned to look at his eldest. “I’ll schedule a training session for both of us as soon as I can but she forgets that I beat her last time so she should be ready for me to kick her ass. I saw how you got Two-Face back into Arkham, smart thinking.”

“Well Havrey has been rehashing a lot of his old tricks so it was easy to get him. He needs new ideas, no wait scratch that, then he’ll do something unpredictable and it’ll be horrible for the city and us.” Dick groaned as he walked away to place his suit back in the case for now. “Don’t worry, I’ll write up the report when you stop hogging the computer.”

“The analyses are almost done, go take a bath. When you get out, we’ll go get a snack from the kitchen.” Dick nodded fast at Bruce’s suggestion before he rushed over to the showers. Late night snacks tended to be an opportunity to grab the coveted ice cream that Alfred kept in the freezer up in the kitchen, Bruce did it along with any of the boys or Barbara so he wouldn’t get the  **_‘Are you seriously grabbing ice cream at this hour when you should be asleep trying to get a sugar rush to keep working’_ ** glare from Alfred that he adopted when Bruce was starting out in his first days as Batman. It became a tradition soon after and since Jason had passed, he had stopped; too overcome with grief to do anything that he used to do with Jason. 

Bruce watched as the progress on the analysis was moving slowly, it was now by 45%. He took the time to also look at a couple of reports that Barbara had finished working on and sent for him to have them in his database along with a few tips regarding certain Rogue’s and drugs deals that the Birds had so helpfully retrieved from the streets. It seemed as though Batman would have a couple of busy days but right now, Jason’s whereabouts were a priority. He heard Dick walking out of the showers, most likely fully dressed, ready to go and seize whichever flavor of ice cream Alfred had stored in the house this time. 

Bruce got up from the chair and placed his arm around Dick’s shoulders, pulling him in closer as they walked up the stairs. Dick chattered about things that had happened to him in the past week during work along with things that had happened to the Titan which reminded Bruce that he hadn’t seen any of them recently except for Roy who had appeared during an operative that Batman was doing with Flash (he most likely had gone on purpose knowing that he wouldn’t see Oliver). Once they both arrived to the kitchen, Dick grabbed the large tub of Rocky Road ice cream (Bruce wondered what went through Alfred’s head as he bought the ice cream that he wa certain that he wouldn’t have bought it if it weren’t for Dick) and placed it on the counter for the two of them to dig into. 

Dick paused in his devouring of Rocky Road to look up at Bruce before he licked his spoon, he breathed in as a prelude to speak. “I talked to some of the street girls. In case Jason had passed by, I tried to make it vague as I could but most of them said that they hadn’t seen a young teen dressed in a suit covered in dirt walking the streets in the past days. Although I asked them to ask around them just in case.” 

“That was a good thing to do.” Bruce replied as he patted Dick on the shoulder. “Maybe if he’s made it quite far then he might have been seen by someone, there’s nothing wrong with checking that box.” 

“Thanks B.” Dick continued eating ice cream as they ate in silence, most of the time the activity was accompanied by the sound of Bruce telling his sons or Barbara what they needed to improve on from his assessments during patrols, they would accept the feedback and work on it so it was good or the kids would tell him about something ridiculous a rogue had done before they’d caught them but there were also times in which it was shrouded by silence. It was comforting to Bruce. They both perked their heads when they heard the tell-tale sound of Alfred approaching, despite Bruce telling him to catch up on sleep meanwhile he waited for Dick to arrive from patrol. 

Alfred simply stared at him before he fished out a spoon and sat down to eat with them, Bruce hoped that the security cameras caught the look of pure joy on Dick’s face when Alfred took a spoonful of ice cream. “I quite regret buying this flavor, I should’ve brought the usual strawberry ice cream.”

“How about we get Rocky Road and Strawberry next time?” Bruce suggested with a smirk at Alfred who simply rolled his eyes as he kept eating. Bruce’s watch beeped, signaling that the analysis was over and that he could go see them. “The Computer’s finished analyzing the samples, I’ll go check them out.”

Bruce moved towards the Cave once more and soon he found himself sitting in front of the computer, entering to see the results knowing that Alfred and Dick were following shortly behind and had both settled behind him as they read the results. He first opened the results for the blood analysis which started:

**JASON TODD BLOOD ANALYSIS, MATCH 100%**

“Jason dug himself out of his grave. The blood found on the splinters from the coffin confirm so.” Bruce said as he read the report, looking for the section where it stated how long it’s been there. “Jason dug himself out of his grave 2 days ago.”

“So you’re saying that if I had came over 2 days earlier then I would’ve seen Jason digging himself out.” Dick mentioned. “Like a daisy in spring.”

“Pretty much, he couldn’t have gotten too far.” Bruce answered, looking over his shoulder to lock eyes with Alfred. “I hope.”

“If Master Jason dug himself out then it means that he could’ve gone down the hill towards his home. Then why didn’t he?”

“Maybe the possibility of tripping and tumbling down a hill wasn’t favorable for Jason, Alfie.” Dick replied with a shrug. “But wouldn’t he have a difficulty with walking considering he’s been….. Unbreathing for a few months?”

“We’ll scour between what separates us from our neighbors. If we’re lucky they’ve seen a sort of zombie and decided to take him in.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

**We’ll find you Jason as soon as we can**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, subscribe, kudos, bookmark if you haven't already~
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy~


	10. X- waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason make waffles before they have a heart-to-heart moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllloooooo~~~ I'm back~
> 
> Sorry I took so long with this chapter but I've just been having a hard time these past days~ But thank you for waiting!
> 
> Also thank you so much about giving this story 500+ kudos and 7000+ hits, I feel so shy now!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy~

Tim yawned -he was certain that if Jason had been awake to see that, he would’ve called it a puppy yawn since Jason seemed hellbent on calling Tim cute things, most likely because he liked teasing him- as he woke up from his sleep, Jason still snoring softly next to him. He liked the sound of Jason’s snores, they reminded him of the fact that the older was in fact alive and not a loneliness induced hallucination (he really needs help). He gave a soft smile as he turned to look at the clock, it was 7:05 AM.  _ I can sleep in a little more and then I’ll go make breakfast. Or maybe not, Jason might want to help make breakfast; he did seem very offended that I didn’t ask him for help when I served dinner yesterday.  _

Tim laid down again, getting in a comfortable position. Closing his eyes to get a little bit more of rest, he took a final look of a snoring Jason.  _ I might show you all my pictures of you one of these days, I think that would be nice….. Or he might think that you’re a creepy stalker, sock you in the face and run away. So yeah~ Not telling him now.  _

When Tim woke up, Jason was already taking a bath in the bathroom adjourned to the guest room in which they’ve been staying in. Tim got up, moving towards his own room which was a mess but he liked his organized mess since he knew where everything was. He picked up his skateboard, propping it up by his drawer, and moved to grab the photography camera that was charging to place it back in the bag that came with it, also to make sure in case Jason entered the room for him to not see it. Not that Jason was nosy but it was a precautionary measure. 

Soon after he finished taking his bath and “cleaned” his room -he simply put it all in the closet, soon he’d fix it up another time just not today-, he made his way to the living room where Jason was ready with the first aid supplies for Tim to clean his injuries. Tim cleaned them slowly and with sure swipes, humming when he noticed the scabs forming over certain wounds but he still wrapped them with bandages to make sure that nothing would happen. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Tim asked Jason as he placed everything back into the first aid kit and took it back to its respective spot in the bathroom.

“Waffles.” Jason piped up, Tim’s face blanched; forgetting all about his mother’s lessons regarding facial control because  **_showing your emotions means weakness during business meetings, Timothy and we can’t have that_ ** .  _ How do I explain to my houseguest that I don’t know how to make that?  _ “Lemme guess floppy baby penguin, you don’t know how to make waffles? You’re in luck, Alfie taught me how to make them.”

“When are you going to stop calling me that?” Tim sulked as they went to the kitchen, entering the pantry to retrieve the waffle maker as he heard Jason grab the ingredients to make the waffles. The waffle maker that he was looking for was one of those which made like two large waffles simultaneously -a deep pocket one- but he hadn’t had waffles in a long time so it was placed up on one of the shelves that Tim couldn’t reach. But still he tried to reach it, refusing to ask Jason for help. Instead he found the stool, most likely used by Mrs. Mac for these kinds of situations. 

Jason chortled in response, humming before he gave his answer to the younger. “Hmmmmmm, lemme think about it. Ah! When I die again.”

Tim stayed silent in the pantry knowing that Jason would sense that Tim had stopped because you know, bat-senses ingrained in his mind. “Too soon?”

“What do you think?” Tim sniped back as he left the pantry with the waffle maker, seeing Jason was already mixing everything. He seemed to know the recipe from scratch,  _ must be a preferred breakfast of his.  _

Jason nodded as he added a teaspoon of vanilla to the mix, looking at Tim from over his shoulder. “Yeah, too soon. One day, I’ll be able to make that joke and you won’t freeze in shock, floppy baby penguin. You’ll see.”

“You know what? I’ve decided to freeze out of spite now whenever you do something like that ever.” Tim whined as he glared at the taller boy, plugging in the waffle maker without looking. Jason took a look at Tim’s face; one that looked as though he had sucked a lemon and decided that it was the worst thing he’d ever tasted in his life and chortled in response. 

“For fuck’s sake! You’re making the same face B does whenever I make a bad j-” Jason cut himself off from his reverie of teasing Tim, looking bummed out after what came out of his mouth. He seemed to fold back into himself, even taking a step from Tim despite being able to kick Tim’s ass with his thumb.

Tim noticed the awkward air between the two before he decided to ask about something completely different.  _ It’s a sensitive topic for him therefore I shouldn’t pry.  _ “What temperature should I leave the dial on?”

“Uhhh, yeah. Well, um, this one is different from Alfie’s but I’m sure that after some trial and error, we’ll find the right temperature so let’s place it on 6 for now.” Tim nodded and did so, waiting for further instructions from the chef for today’s breakfast. “Do you have any fruits? I like my waffles with some fruits because Alfie says that at least you’re eating a fruit when you eat them with waffles and when I first made it to the house, that’s how he introduced me to waffles.” 

Tim liked it whenever Jason sort of slipped and talked about his family to him, it reassured Tim that Jason was loved no matter what he seemed to think. Maybe one day Jason would speak to him confidently instead of recoiling as he had done previously.

“Let me go and check.” Tim made his way towards the fridge, finding strawberries, blueberries and apples in the fruit section of the fridge. He told the older of his finding who nodded and said that they should use a little bit of everything, Tim started cutting the apples and strawberries into slices after he had washed them; placing them in an organized pattern on a plate and putting them on the kitchen bar for when they started to eat. 

Soon enough, the two were eating in relative and amiable silence even though they knew it was sort of awkward. Both of them enjoying the taste of the waffles combined with whichever fruit they added to it, it seemed as though neither of them was going to speak until Jason took an intake of breath and spoke. “I’m sorry about that. I just didn’t remember and I said more than what I should’ve said.”

“You do know there’s nothing wrong with you mentioning your family, right? They’re your family, they love you a lot and I’m certain that they love you too.” Tim answered sincerely, looking up from his plate of food to look up at the elder whose gaze remained fixated on his plate.  _ I might not know much of affection from my own family but I’ve noticed it enough in yours so I won’t stand for this.  _

“But I fucked up.” Jason muttered softly. Tim stared in silence at the elder, knowing that he was referring to his early death. He didn’t know the details, only that Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd had gone to Ethiopia and only one had returned along with a casket containing his dear son.

“I’m sorry but I seriously doubt that Mr. Wayne’s love for you is solely on the fact if you didn’t screw up which I think would be dumb. Even if you did screw up, that doesn’t mean that he automatically stopped loving you.” Tim whispered softly to his friend, placing his arm around the elder’s larger frame. “That’s why you didn’t want me to call them the other day, isn’t it?”

Jason nodded as he dropped his cutlery onto the plate, he whispered softly despite it only being the two of them. “The last thing I thought of before, you know, was the fact that I let him down and how he’d never forgive me.”

“He loves you besides, if he doesn’t forgive you -which I doubt honestly- then I’ll be here for you. Okay?” Jason sniffled before nodding in reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is the next chapter, I swear by my fluffy husky baby~ I just really wanted to update so I'm prolonging the reunion by just one chapter~ It was a small scene, mostly a bit of filler but yeah~
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Please comment, subscribe, kudos or bookmark if you haven't already~
> 
> See you next chapter with the reunion, sorry for teasing~


	11. XI- never let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation culminates. 
> 
> Tim and Jason play cards, and a guest arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....... So apparently, I lied. However it was not on purpose. College was just so fucking hard this semester, I think it was because it was virtual and considering the fact that 90% of my teachers did the bare minimum and were expecting us to do well when they wouldn't teach. So I lived in prolonged worry for my grades so I wasn't able to update often and the moments in which I could write were hard because I wouldn't get inspiration. 
> 
> So thank you for bearing with me. For updating, on my last day of college for now. As a semi Fuck you to my college that had deprived me from the catharsis that is writing.
> 
> Also how the fuck has this fic reached 10k hits and +600 kudos? I feel like I'm in a long dream whenever I enter the statistics for the fic

Bruce sighed as he reviewed what he retrieved from the hacked cameras belonging to the Drake Estate. The Drakes had been neighbors to the Waynes for a long time ever since Bruce was a kid, he used to at least try to get along with his neighbor’s kid, Jack, but they had differences in interests so they never passed from the headnod greet. Brucie liked to talk to Janet; she was smart, cunning and had rejected all of his advances from before she was a married woman; he respected that. The Drakes’ biggest flaw was that they’d rather be abroad than in the city which Bruce couldn’t blame them for, it was a pretty dangerous place, but the fact that they’d leave their own son behind with a caretaker was the damning factor. Who would leave a child alone for months on going? The Drakes would apparently and with little remorse whatsoever, it seemed as though recently they decided that it would be best if he spent the school year at a boarding school and sent him there but it was currently summer, the young boy was alone at home.  _ Hmmmmm. _

“Anything new, Master Bruce?” Alfred questioned as he walked down to hand Bruce a cup of lemon and ginger tea, Alfred wasn’t handing Bruce a cup of coffee anytime soon because  _ ‘you haven’t had a good night’s rest in more than a week Master Bruce therefore no coffee until you get over 6 hours of sleep’  _ and knowing Alfred he’s mentioned it to everyone already so no one would get him coffee. Bruce took a sip of the tea, liking the spice of the ginger on his tongue but missing the usual bitter taste of coffee that he's used to.

“I’m about to check the security feed of the cameras for the past 3 days. They have 2 cameras by the entrance gate, one on the porch and the last one by the backyard.” Alfred hummed at his side as he taunted him with the scent of their imported Nicaraguan coffee as the unspoken sentence included was ‘ **see Master Bruce, if you went to bed for over 3 hours, you’d have this delicious coffee’** .  _ Traitor.  _

“Master Dick has gone to visit Ms. Gordon and Ms. Lance at the Clocktower, he adamantly said to notify him in case of anything new because he, and I quote, ‘does not want to miss this reunion’.” Bruce grunted in response, it was good that Dick was outside; it was enough with Bruce being the mopy one and brooding more than usual. He recalled the fact that both Diana and Clark had told him to tell them if they found Jason or if they got a lead, Clark even mentioned that he’d be on the lookout for Jason in Metropolis just in case although he doubted that Jason would’ve made it that far but he wouldn’t hurt Clark’s feelings so he simply grunted in response to his…. Friend? Crush? He doesn’t even know by this point but he refuses to acknowledge it for now, there’s more important matters at hand. 

Bruce listens to Alfred move around the Cave as he starts to watch the clips from the security cameras, the first clips seem normal since there’s not much movement except from the brief moments in the day in which the boy - _ Tim _ , his mind helpfully supplies remembering the party that was thrown to celebrate when he was born- would go outside whenever he seemed to want to or when there was something interesting to photograph judging by the giant professional camera he possessed. The clips of the first day passed by like that, barely any movement from the house at all until it was night -a time of day in which no one should be exiting their houses in Gotham but Tim was a true Gothamite, they go out when they want to go out when they shouldn´t-, Tim walked out bundled in a grey sweater and a flashlight, not returning until an hour later carrying someone on his back and walking at a pace that wouldn’t jar the person on his back but that might also be due to the fact that he was quite small and not used to carrying another person. His crisp clean grey sweater was stained with dirt; the person on his back was covered in it from head to toe, the black suit he wore was completely ruined and stained with dirt completely. The person on Tim´s back lifted his head lightly as though to take in where he was being taken,  _ Jason _ , Bruce heard Alfred swear as he must’ve spilled some coffee on himself. His son’s face looked void of emotion but  _ he was alive, his son. Who he carried in his arms lifeless, who Clark had to pry off his arms when he returned home in the Batwing because he wouldn’t let go of him. _

“Alfred, please do me a favor. Call Dick for me.” Bruce called out, his eyes remained fixated on the screen that showed  _ his son ALIVE,  _ he barely heard Alfred’s conversation with Dick telling him of what they'd found. He found himself, replaying the same frames over and over again trying to reconcile that it wasn’t a dream nor a nightmare, that Darkseid wasn’t playing with his head the way he’s done with Clark. He also found himself internally thanking Tim for helping him when 95% of people would’ve screamed, thought that it was a zombie film actor or ran.

“I got here as soon as Alfred called.” Dick sounded breathless as he appeared at Bruce’s side. God, how much time had passed? The Clocktower was quite far from the Manor, around 30 minutes might have passed.

“Little Wing.” Dick sounded hopeful but also in disbelief, unlike how he sounded when Bruce broke the news to him on the way back from Ethiopia. “He’s alive, B. He’s there breathing.”

“Yeah, chum. He is.” Bruce whispered back. He suddenly stood up from his place at the Batcomputer, grabbing his blazer that he left by the side, making his way up the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” He heard Dick jog behind him trying to match Bruce’s pace which wasn’t that hard for the younger since he was younger and lighter. Alfred’s calm pace was right behind both of them although his footsteps had picked up. “B, tell me where you're going because I’m going too.”

“I’m going to go pick up your brother.” Bruce replied instantly as they got out of the Cave through the grandfather clock. 

“Wait a minute, isn’t it going to seem creepy if we pop around out of nowhere?” Dick questioned but was also putting his jacket back on and retying his shoelaces.

“It would seem very suspicious if you did Master Dick.” Alfred huffed in semi disapproval. 

“Then what should we do Alfred? Should I wait until I get a call? It’s my son.” Bruce turned to look at Alfred, he hoped that his face didn’t betray how he was feeling at that moment; his heart almost ripped out completely but possibly healing itself at the thought of his son being alive and relatively okay albeit for a tad bit of trauma from death and being buried. "I can't wait any longer."

"Alright then Master Bruce, I shall stay here to make preparations for dinner along with cleaning Master Jason's quarters while you two retrieve Master Jason. I shall also configurate the Batcomputer for any testing that you shall undoubtedly do for Master Jason once you arrive." Alfred answered back, the look in his eye was heartwarming; obviously preening with joy that Bruce could sort of express his feelings. 

"Thanks Alfred. Hopefully we'll be back soon." Bruce walked out of the front door with Dick in tow, they entered one of the cars to make the drive faster than it would've, had they been walking. Soon enough, they were parked in front of the main entrance gate.

"You know, it's weird entering a place through the front door when you’re used to sneaking in through the window." Dick muttered as he got out of the car. “Should we just jump the gate?”

“No. Not yet.” Bruce replied. “Let’s just ring the bell and see what happens.”

“I’ve known you almost my entire life and I’ve never known you as someone who would  **_“wait to see what happens”_ ** when you plan other people’s moves.”

* * *

“You’re cheating, aren’t you?” Jason hissed over at Tim who looked as the epitome of innocence aside from the fact that he had avoided to draw an Exploding Kitten card and Jason was the poor fool who drew one along with the fact that he no longer had defuse cards so he exploded according to the game.

“How can I cheat? You’re right in front of me.” Tim replied as he poured out another glass of pink lemonade for himself as the victor whilst Jason got plain lemonade because he lost.

“That is not an indicator of whether you can or not cheat. I should know, B taught me on how to cheat without anyone knowing.” Jason mumbled with a huff as he drank his lemonade. 

“You should teach me one day.” Tim laughed, shuffling the deck for them to play another round. 

“Why? So you can kick my ass and I wouldn’t know if it was because you cheated or you’re just that good. So I’ll pass on that.” Jason scoffed, leaning back in his chair. “Who taught you how to play?”

“Well, my dad taught me how to play card games in general but this specific game, a roommate from boarding school introduced me to it and I’ve been hooked ever since.” Tim smiled, dealing the cards between the two of them. 

“Well, I’m ready to kick your ass this round.” Jason proclaimed as he grabbed the cards, taking a look at them and feeling satisfied at his deck but refusing to let the look on his face show that. 

“You’ve said that for the past 4 rounds.” Tim replied bluntly, ready to start the match as defending champion. His hand was over the deck of cards to be drawn when the bell to the front gate chimed. Tim looked over to the window with confusion; he made a gesture towards Jason for him to stay sitting down and even pushed the jar of pink lemonade towards him, getting up towards the front door where the communicator blinked and beeped joyfully.

_ Who could it be? Ms. Mac wasn’t scheduled to arrive until Wednesday since her flight had been delayed. Mom and Dad aren’t coming home for another month, Mom made sure that I remembered that detail. And they would’ve called ahead to let me know.  _ He picked up the phone that was next to the communicator and replied the way he knew that Ms. Mac would’ve answered with. “Hello? This is the Drake Residence.”

“Hello, Timothy. This is Bruce Wayne, we met at the winter charity ball a few months ago when you were in attendance with your mother, I’d like to-”  _ what? WHAT??! What do I do? Should I fake choking on my own tongue? No, he’s Batman; he’d come in to save your dumbass from choking. Should I play dumb? Like he can’t know that Jason is actually at my house but he’s Batman……...… Oh my fucking God, Batman knows that I have Robin in my house. _

“Um, hi Mr. Wayne. I’m sorry but my mom isn’t here for you guys to talk about the ' **_épanoui project',_ ** she’s on a business trip in Honduras for now and won’t be able to get back until next month. I think you could talk to her assistant though.” Tim replied softly as he pressed the phone closer to his ear, looking over from the corner of his eye for Jason. 

Bruce chuckled before answering. “As much as I’d like to have a verbal sparring with your mother in which I would lose without a doubt, that's not why I’m here. I know that Jason is here, Timothy. And I want to thank you for helping and taking him in but I would like for him to come home.”

Tim stood there in silence, they had just talked about it earlier that day. And apparently Tim was right, the moment Mr. Wayne found out that Jason was alive and well, along with where he was residing for the moment, he rushed over. Whatever mistake Jason made before his death had no relevance to Mr. Wayne, all he cared about was his son. 

Tim swallowed the lump around his throat before he replied. “I’ll let the gate open, Mr. Wayne.” He immediately hung up the phone as he introduced the code to open the gate, it normally took around 5 minutes to make it from the gate to the front door but Mr. Wayne was a very good speed-walker or runner ( _ he’s Batman, how could he be bad at running _ ?  _ You’ve seen him run to tackle Penguin, idiot _ ) and was at the front door in 2 minutes.

He opened the door to find himself looking at a grief stricken man who had given himself and his son a small glimpse of hope regarding something impossible. He moved aside to allow the two guests entry to his home, giving back a small smile when he noticed Dick Grayson smiling at him albeit the smile was quite somber. It felt quite awkward having two of the people that you admired the most in the world in your hallway; how did fangirls do this?

“Hey, baby penguin, is everything alright? You’re taking a long time, if it's a sales person I can scare them away. Just let me go put on some dirt from the back-” Jason spoke as he got up from the table, walking towards where he had seen the communicator, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Bruce and Dick. He froze up, his body tensing in a way that it never had before from the shock but it was enough for Bruce. 

He had heard his son’s voice, the same tone that he used to tease Bruce or Dinah in, speak again after so long. Bruce walked towards Jason in 3 long strides; embracing him instantly, unable to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down. He spoke in a broken voice, “Jason, chum. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are…. you sorry, old man?” Jason choked out before he started sobbing, holding onto Bruce for dear life. His sobs were heartbreaking to Bruce who simply held onto him tightly, refusing to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!~ Please comment, subscribe, kudos, bookmark if you haven't already!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter. I think I'll end the fic at around 14 chapters. I still don't know how to make that but still. 
> 
> Thanks for everything~ I'll try to see you soon in the upcoming week.


	12. XII- please don't call me that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Dick have a small conversation during the reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii~~~~~~ I've updated~
> 
> I hate writer's block because it makes everything harder. Also I've been getting into danmei novels; I recommend Heaven Official's Blessing (this is beautiful and I cried at so many points during reading) and Don't Pick Up Boyfriends From The Trash Bin (the MC character is sooooo cool and smart and empathetic that I just love him soooo much and the ML is amazing.)
> 
> Since I had the writer's block, this is pretty much a semi filler chapter.

Tim found himself a bit in disbelief regarding his situation as he brewed a bit of peppermint tea infused with a bit of cinnamon in the kitchen, he took a look over his shoulder where he could take a look at the Dick Grayson smothering Jason with a giant bear hug along with his voice flowing all the way to where he was, updating his younger sibling on what had happened in the past year. Bruce Wayne was sitting next to them, a fond look plastered on his face. How many times had he witnessed this same scene before not even sparing a thought to it being its last time? Yet here he was, being able to see his sons together again. 

Jason had cried for a long time that Tim even worried if he would end up dehydrated but he didn’t say anything while Bruce had simply held Jason in his arms tightly. Tim had never witnessed such a blatant display of affection, if he had to be honest; he thinks that he’d break out in hives if he were to be hugged. Especially if it was a hug like the one currently suffocating Jason.

Tim picked up the tea that had steeped for quite a while and started pouring it into the teacups that were placed in front of him, the teacups were a gift from his late grandmother to his parents; a lovely set painted in soft pearl white along with a golden embroidery before being separated by a soft baby blue that covered the rest of the cup. The conversation between Dick and Jason had lowered in its volume, most likely speaking about some serious topic, Tim was occupied in placing the teacups on the tray to take them to where the others were thus he was not ready for the following event.

“Why are you here all alone?” Tim jumped in his place like a frightened cat, hair being puffed up in response; thankfully he still hadn’t [picked up the tray because he would’ve broken his mom’s favorite tea set. He turned around to take a look at Dick Grayson who smiled softly at the younger.  _ Don’t do anything stupid Tim, please we can’t be THIS dumb. Don’t expose yourself, you know nothing. _

“Well, because it's a family reunion. Therefore I shouldn’t intrude.” Tim huffed, feeling slightly miffed at the scare given to him by Dick. “Also I was making the tea.”

Dick laughed in reply before answering. “Well, you helped and housed my little brother for the time being so I think you deserve to intrude.”

Tim found himself snorting as he grabbed a tupperware filled with some snickerdoodles that Mrs. Mac had left for him, thinking that they’d suit the tea well enough. “Honestly, I just did what a good person would do. Nothing to thank me over, Mr. Grayson.”

“Please don’t ever call me Mr. Grayson.” Dick laughed after he finished choking on air. “Like it just reminds me of the boring old men from the bank.” He even visibly shudders at the end to make a point of how horrifying the sentence was for him. 

“Then should I call you Richard?” Tim found himself teasing the older man who looked like Tim had just dared him to suck on a lemon which must be true for the older man who immediately shook his head before scoffing.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren't you?” Dick laughed, pointing a finger in Tim’s direction and wagging it up and down. “Just call me Dick or Dickie like Jason does.”

“Alright… Dick.” The older man finally relaxed before he leaned against the counter and looked over to Tim with a soft look. 

“Jason told me that you’re a good kid; to be honest, you seem like a really nice kid. You didn’t push him into reaching us, he said that you asked him once if he wanted you to reach us and that once he denied, you simply let him be. You allowed him into getting his bearings back with the world that he had been lost to a few months.” Dick said softly, eyes drifting towards his younger brother who was softly bickering with Bruce about something nonsensical -like Bruce’s immediate refusal to go any further in his relationship with Clark and Diana because the man got allergies when he had to think about romantic relationships since he could barely deal with familial ones.-

“I just thought that if I were in his place, I’d like to get better at my own pace and terms. So I asked him what he wanted, well back then he wouldn't answer much but I understood enough to know that he wanted it on his own. So I respected his wishes, I thought that he’d eventually make his way back to you guys since you’re literally next door.” Tim replied with an equal amount of softness in his voice. “Besides I’m normally alone most of the time when I'm not at boarding school so his company was very well received. He's also really good at chess but he sucks at Exploding Kittens.”

“What’s Exploding Kittens?” Dick asked confused.  _ If it’s a new kind of game I could teach the Titans then it’d be fun at least to see their reactions.  _ The question prompted an entire explanation from Tim as he picked up the tray from the counter and made his way towards where Bruce and Jason were talking. Once they got close enough, Dick could hear Jason whisper “fuddy duddy old man” but his face brightened up as he registered what Tim was explaining to Dick and instantly started complaining. 

“Don’t listen to him. He’s good at cheating at it.”

“I’m explaining it. How can I cheat at an explanation?” Tim huffed with a laugh as he placed the tea tray on the coffee table, handing out the teacups and leaving the cookies in the middle so everyone could grab if they wanted. Jason immediately reached his hand out for a cookie. 

“You’ve been holding out on me, floppy baby penguin.”

“That’s cute~” Dick cooed, mentally laughing at Tim’s cheeks reddening at the nickname and the indignant expression on his face.  _ Donna, Kor’i and Gar would have a field day with Tim, his cheeks would fall down when they’re done with him.  _ “How did you come up with that, Little Wing?”

“He’s cute like a baby penguin thus he is now baptized as baby penguin.” Jason replied sagely, Tim snorted while Bruce simply shook his head with a soft smile adorning his face.

“Thank you for the tea, Tim.” Bruce spoke up after taking a sip of the tea with all of the grace of a high class man who has been drinking tea since he was like 4, placing it softly back on the table soundlessly. “You’ll have to tell me where your housekeeper buys these leaves from. I believe that Alfred would appreciate them.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Wayne. They’re actually water mint leaves, we get them from abroad.”

“Would you like to come over for dinner, Tim?” Bruce decided to ask, feeling that the conversation would most likely flow better if it was done in the Manor and under Alfred’s strict supervision to whack Bruce if he was being tactless.

“Ummmmmmm, I guess that’d be fine. I’d like to thank Mr. Pennyworth for borrowing me his coat at the Winter Charity Ball, I still haven’t thanked him.” Tim replied softly with a soft smile.  _ I’m heading towards their territory, I can’t slack off. But will Jason be okay with that? He wasn’t quite ready when Tim had asked him a few days ago. Would he be ready now?  _ “Jason, are you ok-”

“I’ll be right back, baby penguin’s borrowed me a ton of books and they’re some that we don’t have at the library back home.” Jason bolted out of his seat, only sort of slowing down when Bruce told him to. He arrived back in a few minutes, hands packed with around 6-7 hardcover books that Tim had lent him from his family’s library stating that: “I’m not into those kinds of books so you can read them all you want.”

“Baby penguin, you’re in for a treat. Alfie is the best cook to ever live. You know, maybe we can have a cooking lesson with him since you’re pretty good at cooking too.” Jason huffed as they all made their way to the door, Tim stopping by where his house keys were placed grabbing them and placing all the necessary security measures in place although it was still considerably early and most robbers found coming all the way over here to steal was more of a hassle and it was easier to rob from a group of rich people instead of just one house.

Dinner went incredibly well, Alfred had teared up out of joy at seeing Jason alive and had even told him that his room was cleaned up. He had warmed up quite quickly to Tim when the younger had asked him so many questions regarding the cooking and the ingredients that were employed for the meal. After that, Alfred shot Bruce a look that asked ‘where’s the adoption form for this one?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudos, subscribe, bookmark~! 
> 
> I decided to let the Tim revealing that he knows everything like for after, let's say that they get well acquainted with each other. Because I want Bruce to be like: "WHERE'S THE ADOPTION PAPERS?! This is a natural detective here!"
> 
> So yeah~! Please take care and wear a mask~! 
> 
> I'll try to update soon so see you guys soon~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and of you did then please subscribe, comment and give kudos if you can. Thank you~!!!!


End file.
